Sweet eternity
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Milo ama a Camus, Camus ama a Milo, no hay necesidad para que el resto siga siendo importante.


**Sweet eternity**

Regresé a mi templo temprano porque sinceramente siempre me aburrieron ese tipo de cosas. Fiestas, mujeres, vino... no, definitivamente no estaba relacionado con alguna de ellas. Suspiré viendo a los demás divertirse en las afueras del templo. Yo era un hombre adulto y me pregunté por qué los demás no se comportaban como lo que también eran, en especial él, Milo. Imaginé que a estas horas de la noche ya debía estar muy borracho, y tampoco me extrañó que intentara hacer cualquier tontería.

Mis sospechas fueron acertadas cuando entró a mi templo con una mujer rubia tomada por la cintura. Ella parecía estar mucho más ebria y desorientada que él, porque no dejó de dedicarme la misma mirada pícara e insoportable de todos los días que yo siempre odié. ¡Es que con él nunca podía hablar en serio! Y si algún día lo lograra... ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Él solo era un mujeriego sin sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría entenderme a mí?

- ¡Camus! – exclamó halando a la chica sin la mínima delicadeza. Por un momento temí por su salud pues, parecía ser muy joven. – Esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Sabes...? Como sé que no te gustan las fiestas, he decidido traértela. Ten. – hábilmente sostuve a la muchacha que él despidió con un fuerte empujón.

- Largo, no es divertido, Milo. – dije manteniendo en pie con facilidad a la chica que ahora yacía inconsciente. – Largo... – repetí más pausada y claramente.

- ¡Oooh, vamos! Debes apreciar lo que tu buen amigo hace por ti. ¡Suéltala, está bien! – antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me la quitó de los brazos y bailó con su cuerpo delicado alrededor de todo mi templo. La pobre mujer parecía una marioneta, ahora sí estaba preocupado.

- Milo, fuera de aquí. – Milo la dejo caer lentamente y se acercó a mí con paso decidido. Bien, si me golpeaba entonces tendría una buena excusa para hacerlo pedazos. Arqueé una ceja cuando se detuvo a una palma de distancia.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Qué?

- Que: ¿Cómo lo haces? – repitió. Su aliento era una mezcla desagradable de cigarrillo y alcohol. Relajé mi semblante, no era justo discutir con una persona que en aquellos momentos probablemente ni siquiera recordara su nombre.

- Milo... vamos, te llevaré a tu templo. – le tomé el brazo mansamente pero él detuvo el mío a mitad de su trayectoria y me acercó mucho más, obligándome a seguir respirando el aire que dejaba salir de su boca.

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Hmmp... Milo... – gimió la mujer buscando algo entre sueños.

- Debes llevarla a su casa. – pedí con seriedad. – Ya suéltame.

- ¿No te gustó...? tal vez lo digas porque no has tocado una botella de vino esta noche o porque no te gustan las mujeres. – señaló. - ¿Es eso? ¿No te gustan las mujeres? ¿Te gusto yo?

- ¡Milo! – exigió ella incorporándose. – Milo...

- ¿Qué quieres? ¡¿No ves que intento hablar con Camus?! – arrugué las cejas reprobando por completo su comportamiento.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¡No tengo la más mínima idea de donde vivas! Tampoco perderé mi tiempo averiguándolo así que toma. – tanteó sus bolsillos en busca de dinero. Sacó una cantidad considerable de ellos y se los lanzó sin ningún cuidado. – Vamos, fuera.

Casi no pude darle crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar. El Milo ebrio no era muy distinto al Milo sobrio y en algún momento llegué a considerar que él no hubiese bebido tanto como yo creí.

La mujer, por supuesto, no fue capaz de dar un paso sin caer.

- ¿Ya...? ¿Feliz?

- No. – respondí tragando saliva.

- ¡Aaah, Camus! – no pude evitar que la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajara más de lo normal cuando rió sobre mi rostro.

- ¿Tú... preocupado? ¡Vaya, sabía que diez botellas eran demasiado pero no tanto como para oír que tu sientas algo...!

Sus palabras realmente me hirieron. Hasta ese momento no había prevenido que cualquier acto o palabra más llegaran a hacerlo... pero podría decir que dio en el blanco. Él creía que yo no sentía, tomó en broma que yo pudiera preocuparme en lo más mínimo por una persona. Y por ende entonces el también creyó que no podría amar... ¡Idiota, es que no te das cuenta!

Entre llorar, gritar o pelear, opté por callarlo con una cachetada. Me vi tan serio y juicioso como de costumbre, también le di la espalda para que él no se percatara de cualquier gesto dolido en mi rostro.

- Camus... – su voz se hizo oír tranquila y distante tras de mí. – La llevaré a casa.

- Adiós. – contesté sin mirarlo, no me atreví a decir nada más pues temí que en algún momento mi voz se quebrara delatando mis sentimientos. Cerré lentamente la puerta de mi habitación y cuando escuché alejarse sus pasos, la golpeé hasta astillarla.

Me sentí estúpido, iluso y decepcionado por creer que algún día Milo pudiera cambiar. Estúpido por creerlo, iluso por desearlo y decepcionado por creer que había empezado a hacerlo.

Me acosté en mi cama esperando ahogar en ella mis sollozos. Siempre preferí la soledad a cualquier clase de compañía, pero ahora era diferente. No, no porque mis preferencias hubieran cambiado... o bueno, sí, tal vez sí.

Porque yo amo a Milo, no lo amo como se ama e idolatra a tu diosa, no como se ama a un buen amigo o a un pupilo fiel, yo lo amo de la manera más hermosa, lo amo con el único amor que no tiene nombre ni clasificación. Y en estos momentos, sobre todo ahora cuando mi vista está totalmente cegada por las lágrimas, es cuando, por más cursi y patético que parezca, yo deseo tenerlo en mis brazos. Decirle cuanto significa para mí y decirle que lo amo, que es mi amor y odio compartirlo con alguien más aún cuando yo pueda no ser correspondido.

- No... – dije sonriendo para hallar mi propio alivio. – él es un hombre. Un compañero, está mal pensar en amarlo de ese modo.

Sabía que este sentimiento me estaba lastimando, y si quería llevar mi vida tranquila, solitaria y común como hasta ahora, debía olvidarlo. ¡Pero qué sensación tan bella! Nadie, absolutamente nadie querría olvidar o extinguir ese fuego que arde en el pecho cada vez que se ve al ser amado. Estoy seguro que es amor, y amor verdadero, a pesar de no saber mucho del tema.

Por más que lo intenté y por muchas horas que haya dormido, sentí que no podía ni dar un paso cuando ya se aproximaba el medio día. Mi cabeza dolía al punto de hacerme brotar lagrimas de dolor. Al mirar mi palidez en un espejo, también noté que debía tener mucha fiebre.

Caminé torpemente hasta el baño y me di una ducha muy rápida. Volví a mirar el reflejo de mi rostro, ojeroso, cansado y pálido. Nunca antes había llegado a ver mi piel tan blanca, mis labios casi parecieron estar pintados viéndose mucho más coloridos que antes. Me recordaron a dos pétalos de una rosa particularmente muy roja y alejé la idea de mi mente antes de que me sometiera contra el piso otra punzada de dolor en mi cabeza.

- Dioses, creo que necesito descansar pero... – me vestí con lo primero que alcancé en mi vestidor y salí de mi templo ayudándome con la pared. Tanta tecnología y los caballeros dorados debían seguir subiendo y bajando escalones.

En algún momento llegué a cruzarme con Afrodita de piscis, quien se preocupó por mi aspecto pero le aseguré que todo estaba en orden y él continuó su camino. Fue cuando llegaba al templo de virgo que las fuerzas me faltaron, el intenso sol y el ejercicio me harían perder la razón muy pronto si continuaba.

Me senté en la sombra secándome la frente con el dorso de mi mano. Ya no podía más, pensé totalmente frustrado mientras cubría mi cara entre las piernas.

- ¿Camus? – dijo alguien que yo no podía ver, pero sabía bien quien era. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Incliné hacía arriba mi cabeza para mirar directamente a Milo. Lo amé mientras sus ojos no se separaron de los míos y flexionó su cuerpo para estar a mi altura.

- ¿No te sientes bien? – preguntó con el semblante preocupado.

- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que estoy bien. – respondí volviendo a esconder mi rostro. Esperé que él continuara con su camino, pero ver su sombra en el suelo me dijo lo contrario.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, estoy bien. – negué rogándole a los dioses para que no siguiera insistiendo.

- Ella te da las gracias. – dijo con suavidad después de un breve silencio. Lentamente me incorporé, de nuevo, con la ayuda de la pared. Pude ver de reojo la pena que sintió Milo, tal vez sospechara que era por su culpa.

- ¿Las gracias...? – musité no por estar asombrado ni confundido, he de haberlo estado porque no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero es que ponerme de pie solo para no preocuparlo me costó un esfuerzo enorme.

Tenía frío, mucho frío y a la vez mucho calor. Pensé si era por esto que mis labios helaban húmedos y rojos mientras las ojeras se hacían más evidentes por el color blanco casi cadavérico de mi cara.

- ¿Las... gracias, quién? – repliqué sin evitar jadear por aire.

- La chica de ayer. Dice que fuiste muy amable...

- Dile que... dile que... – cerré con fuerza los párpados mientras sacudía la cabeza en busca de las palabras. – Que fue un placer... yo... Milo... – y todo se oscureció, entonces no pude ver más y solo oí claramente mi nombre gritado por el hombre que yo amaba.

La sensación de un pañuelo mojado sobre mi frente hicieron que volviera a despertar. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo ignoraba, pero la cama era infinitamente cómoda y la tranquilidad más escasa luz de la habitación me incitaban a seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, un reloj dentro el estomago de un gato que movía sus ridículos ojos de un lado al otro cada vez que pasaba un segundo me mantuvieron despierto.

Me pregunté qué clase de caballero tendría semejante... cosa estúpida colgada en su habitación. La respuesta vino a mí cuando sentí presión en mi mano. Una mano cálida apretaba la mía pidiéndome que siguiera despierto y al ver a quién pertenecía, ni queriendo hubiese podido dormir.

- Milo... gracias... – dije con debilidad. Quise apretar su mano pero no pude, la única idea me pareció imposible.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que no habíamos estado solos desde...? ¿Desde...? – puso el dedo índice en su barbilla mientras pensaba. Sus ojos brillantes que jugaban conmigo... qué ojos, pensé. Ahora mismo no podría describir tanta belleza. - ¡Ya no lo recuerdo! – concluyó volviendo a apretar mi mano. No dejé de mirar sus ojos que gradualmente volvían a lucir serios y angustiados.

- La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando regresaste como espectro. ¡Cómo podré olvidarlo...! Cómo olvidar que te herí cuando yo debí... – su elocuencia se vio interrumpida por una risa. – No debo hablarte de eso ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Parpadeé un par de veces y antes de tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, le sonreí como quizás no lo había hecho nunca.

- Tengo frío. – confesé e hice un esfuerzo por apretar su mano con la poca fuerza que acumulé mientras estuve inconsciente. – Tengo tanto frío, Milo.

- Pues... – empezó quitándome por fin el pañuelo ahora bastante seco de la frente y tocándola con delicadeza. Después de comparar con su misma temperatura dijo:

- Estás mucho mejor. Solo necesitas descansar un poco. – alcanzó otra sabana y me cubrió con ella hasta el cuello.

- ¿Adonde vas? – pregunté logrando que se detuviera con éxito antes de girar la perilla de la puerta.

- Voy a dormir afuera. Así estarás más cómodo.

- No... ¡Milo... espera! – grité incorporándome ¿Cómo? Ni idea.

- ¿Hmmp? ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó volviendo a acercarse. – Camus, acuéstate aún no puedes...

- Quiero que te quedes. – dije rápidamente y sin premeditar por un momento el peso que podía tener esa petición. Me ruboricé pensando que quizás pudo haberlo malinterpretado todo pero él me sacó de mi apuro retomando la palabra.

- ¿No te importa?

Negué con mi cabeza reprimiendo un suspiro por la ternura y amabilidad de sus palabras. Ahora sí, estuve convencido de que este era el Milo que yo amaba.

Me sentí avergonzado y sin saber que hacer ni decir cuando se quitó su playera con rapidez. Y es que nunca estuve preparado para tanta perfección. Fue imposible, bueno de acuerdo, no quise apartar mi mirada de la espalda ancha y poderosa base de dos fuertes brazos con los que sacudió sensualmente su cabello. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada de él inmediatamente cuando advertí que él me la devolvía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – estaba a punto de desabrochar su pantalón cuando preguntó.

- No, no es... nada. – musité arrepentido de haber sido tan atrevido y pedirle aquello. Para mi sorpresa, dejó su pantalón así como estaba, mostrando buena parte de su pelvis. Gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar a mí. Colocó una pierna cuidadosamente a cada lado de mi cintura e hizo lo mismo con sus brazos a un lado de mi cabeza. Estaba totalmente sometido así, cerré con fuerza los ojos y apreté los dientes esperando que él intentara hacer algo, pero no, nada ocurría. Volví a abrir mis ojos y allí estaba él, pensé que mientras más cerca más hermoso se veía.

Me miraba fijamente con sus dos ojos turquesas, pude notar que fruncía levemente sus cejas como si le costará trabajo descifrar algo.

Como hipnotizado, estiré mi mano, temblaba pero estaba decidido ahora. Y toque con caricias torpes la larga melena de cabello que caía hacía todas direcciones.

- Ayer... en tu templo te pregunté: ¿Cómo lo haces?

Yo asentí dócilmente aunque aún hoy no entendía su pregunta.

- No entiendo qué quieres decir, Milo. – cada vez mis caricias se hacían más y más seguras. Milo las disfrutaba como si fuera un gato a punto de empezar a ronronear.

- ¿Cómo haces para enamorarme una y otra vez... más específicamente, todos los días y las noches desde que nos conocimos?

No respondí, la indirecta confesión... no lo sé, nunca esperé escuchar palabras similares salir de sus labios. ¡Y era tan real! Milo sobre mí, mirándome con ojos tiernos, dulces que nunca había podido apreciar... y él, Milo, dijo que me amaba. ¿Realmente era cierto...? no quiero pensar ahora, no quiero razonar ni recordar qué clase de persona había sido él siempre. Lo importante ahora es que estaba allí, con él y nos amábamos.

- Anoche, antes de que regresaras yo quería darte esto. – recostó todo su peso sobre mí para buscar algo bajo la almohada. – Hmmp... sí, aquí está. – dijo y no supe qué pensar cuando me mostró un pequeño y elegante cofre que tomé entre mis dedos. Con un gesto él me pidió que lo abriese y así lo hice. Me senté y él me dio espacio para después volver a sentarse cuidadosamente sobre mí.

Francamente, temí volver a desmayarme cuando mis ojos vieron el símbolo de mi templo tallado en un valiosísimo anillo de oro.

- Exactamente así supuse que te verías. – murmuró. – Creo que debo decirte ciertas cosas antes de continuar.

Yo no respondí, solo quería saber qué significaba eso y por qué Milo... no lo podía creer, a alguien como yo...

- Me enojé por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para dártelo y... decirte todo frente a los demás, por eso bebí. No podía estar seguro de tus sentimientos hacía mí y, no puedo decir que en estos momentos lo estoy pero... no, no... déjame terminar. – me cayó con un dedo manso sobre mis labios. – Fui a tu templo con aquella mujer porque quería ver la más pequeña señal de que a ti pudiera afectarte de alguna forma pero... ¡Me desesperó tanto ver que no! Que la verdad... no recuerdo con claridad lo que hice, discúlpame, sea lo que sea.

- No Milo tú no...

- Y en la noche, cuando te quise buscar y vi tu puerta golpeada, te oí llorar... me sentí mal por no hablar, por ser tan insensible, tan idiota, tan... – suspiró volviendo a enternecer su mirada. – no sé en qué estés pensando, Camus. La verdad es primera vez que intento esto... por eso no sé si sea muy bueno o si hable demasiado, en fin... me gustaría saber si aceptarás el anillo y serás mi... ¿Cómo te llamaré...? Aaah sí, compañero de la vida.

Saqué el anillo con delicadeza y lo sostuve por un momento frente a mis ojos. Levanté mi mirada hacía él y le pregunté con un tono de voz que delataba miles de sentimientos implicados.

- ¿Estás... seguro de querer esto? – susurré tratando de ver más allá de sus ojos. - ¿Estás seguro de quererme? Yo tengo miedo de que te equivoques y al final todo esto... me duela, Milo.

- No, no digas eso. Nunca antes había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida y... he tenido decidido este momento durante meses. Estoy seguro, mi amor. Yo te amo. ¿No me amas tú...?

Contuve la respiración, no emití ningún sonido. La verdad yo no sentía nada.

Me arrebató con naturalidad el anillo de las manos y yo extendí un dedo para que lo colocará allí. Me lleve esa mano al pecho y la apreté con fuerza como si temiera despertar de mi sueño increíble y perderlo.

- Quiero besarte. – dije y puse una mano en cada uno de sus hombros. – Enséñame a hacerlo. – ahora que lo pienso no sé porqué demonios le pedí eso. Tal vez empezaba a perder el pudor pero no dejaba de sentirme algo abochornado.

Abrí ampliamente mis ojos cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Acercó más su cuerpo semidesnudo al mío y yo solo deslicé mis manos hasta la zona más baja de su espalda.

- No te preocupes... – dijo, su aliento masculino impregnó todo mi rostro. Era ahora eso lo que yo sentía, mi malestar ahora parecía un recuerdo muy lejano. – Alguna vez tampoco supe hacerlo.

Depositó sus labios en la comisura de los míos y apreté más allí hasta casi rasguñarle la piel.

- Lo único que debes hacer es... abrirlos un poco. – instruyó mordisqueando levemente mi labio inferior. – eso, así. Son tan suaves...

Con experiencia en cada uno de sus movimientos, volvió a besarme delicadamente y me tensé a la nueva sensación de su lengua invadiendo un espacio que nunca antes había sido tocado por alguien más.

Me abracé a su cuello seguro de que podría estar simplemente así, dejando que él me besara eternamente. En un momento separó sus labios a corta distancia de los míos.

Puse una de mis manos en su mejilla aún con los labios separados. Yo quería seguir sintiendo. Lamió mi boca marcada por su saliva y susurró sensualmente:

- Nunca te haré daño, cariño mío. – me acostó volviendo a unir por completo nuestros labios ahora con algo más de exigencia. Me atreví a responderle, quise rozar mi lengua con la suya y disfrutar el máximo de esa primera noche de amor.

- Eres tan dulce... eso me encanta. – gimió besándome el cuello y vi como se quitaba por completo el ajustado pantalón. – ven, déjame ayudarte.

Cuando por fin ambos estuvimos totalmente desnudos, uno frente al otro, supe que no era solo el cuerpo desnudo de Milo lo único que veía por primera vez, esta noche pude ver su alma romántica sincera y dulce a través de sus ojos, y sonreí al pensar que sería así todas las noches hasta el fin de nuestros días. Sí, estoy seguro.

- Te amo... te amaré siempre. – agregué cuando dejó mi boca libre para besar algo más. – quiero amarte durante toda la eternidad... aunque no sepa si realmente existe.

¿Quieren que les diga un secreto? Milo me demostró que sí.


End file.
